1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory that stores image files and an image generation apparatus that generates image files.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-286884, filed Dec. 24, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-195553 discloses an apparatus that can be used as a wireless communication apparatus, as well as a storage device, in which a memory card has a wireless communication function and the memory card is inserted into a memory card slot of a device such as a digital camera. Accordingly, if writing of photograph (moving image) data from a host device such as a digital camera to a memory card is performed, the photograph data is uploaded (transmitted) to an external device such as a personal computer through wireless communication using the wireless communication function and stored in the external device such as a personal computer. In order to use the wireless communication function in such a memory card, it is necessary to perform wireless communication setup (network setup) for a connection party using a host device such as a personal computer in advance.
If there is setup information about a plurality of connection destinations in the memory card and the memory card detects a plurality of networks corresponding to its setup information, the memory card may begin to connect to a network not desired by a user. This occurs when there are a plurality of options of communication parties, for example, when setup information for connection via a wireless access point and setup information for communication with a personal computer of a user not via a wireless access point are recorded in a memory card having a wireless LAN (IEEE802.11b/g) function.
Since the memory card has no user interface, a connection party cannot be selected according to a use scene. Further, if a connection to a connection party other than a connection party corresponding to setup information recorded in the memory card is desired, an application for performing network setup is required and, accordingly, it is necessary to perform the network setup again using a host device such as a personal computer, which is a troublesome task. Thus, in a digital camera having no application for performing network setup to use a memory card having a wireless communication function, the network setup cannot be performed.